


Bluff

by Blubunn



Series: Road to the Endverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x04, Abusive Behavior, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Condescension, Controlling Behavior, Deception, Endverse, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Behavior, Jealousy, Kept Boy Castiel, Loss of Grace, M/M, Oral Sex, Overprotective, Paternal Chuck, Possessive Behavior, Spying, The End, Unrealistic Dom/sub Undertones, machismo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: Set in the year 2011, Dean has set up a special team who is permitted to leave the camp for supplies. Castiel tries to deal with the idea that he isn’t part of it, until he finds himself trying to handle more important issues that come up.Chapter ImageMaster Artpost





	Bluff

“Dean…” Castiel whimpered into the quiet of the cabin. His fingers tightened in Dean’s hair as his head moved between his legs. “I can’t…” He gasped as Dean’s mouth changed pressure around him, twitching under his firm hold that kept him from just thrusting forward into Dean’s throat. His back arched off the bed as Dean sucked on him with more purpose now that he was getting so close, a silent encouragement to not hold back from coming passing between the two men. Dean pushed his face true to Castiel’s hips, pulling a gasp from him as he buried Castiel deep into his throat. Then Dean swallowed, and as he felt the muscles of his throat ripple along his length, Castiel let out a boisterous cry and released everything he had down that tight passage of muscles. He swallowed again and again, taking in the entire load while he held Castiel down when he began to writhe beneath him from the stimulation of his throat muscles.

When Castiel was finished, Dean finally released him, kissing his pelvic bone. “You did so good, Cas,” he murmured against his flesh as Castiel let out short, quick puffs of air, trying to catch his breath. He felt Dean slide off him to his side, and heard him reaching for the mouthwash he kept by his bed now. The sounds of Dean swishing a swig in his mouth, and spitting it into an empty cup that he kept with it echoed in his mind as he tried to clear the fog of pleasure still lingering.

Castiel smiled at the sound, turning toward Dean, because it meant he would kiss him. He found that he liked the feeling of sexual release, but there was something about kissing Dean that Castiel couldn’t get enough of. Perhaps it was because it was the only thing they did together now that Castiel felt he could actively participate in. “Will you let me make you come too today?” Castiel asked after they broke the kiss, sliding his hand down to the waist of Dean’s pants to give them a light tug.

Dean only smiled at Castiel in reply to the proposition, easing his hand from his pants and bringing it around his waist. He pulled him close into a strong hug and let his lips rest on his forehead. “I’m okay,” he murmured. “I’m just happy making you feel good.”

A small frown touched Castiel’s lips. After that night they burned Bobby, Castiel worried that Dean might regret what happened between them, but it turned out that Dean seemed to be insatiable when it came to pleasuring Castiel. Despite insisting on teaching Castiel about the pleasures his body could experience, he refused any sort of reciprocation. At first, he didn’t think anything about it, just happy that Dean was allowing him access to this part of his life. However, the more they did this, the more Castiel wanted to return the favor. “I want to make you feel good too,” he murmured against Dean’s neck, nibbling along its curve.

Dean smiled at that, stroking Castiel’s hair as he let out an almost purring sound. “Trust me, Cas,” he assured him, “I feel plenty good pulling you apart like that. You’re so beautiful, and you’re all mine,” he added, pushing Castiel to his back and pressing a deep kiss to his lips. He groaned as he pulled a whimper from Castiel’s throat, running his tongue along the length of Castiel’s. Dean’s hands pressed into his skin as he slid them along his hips, tracing the bones that protruded there. 

Castiel lay naked beneath him while Dean remained in his shirt in jeans. The sensation of his clothes rubbing against his skin when Dean explored his body always felt agreeable to him, but sometimes he wished Dean would get naked too. He slid his hand beneath his shirt, caressing his waist and moving his fingers along the muscles of his back, but when he pushed too high, Dean slid his body to the side so he could get at Castiel’s hand. He locked their fingers together and pressed it over his head into the mattress, a contented sigh slipping from him into their kiss.

“Dean…” Castiel breathed against his lips, but any further talk was interrupted with a knock at Dean’s door. He frowned when Dean pushed himself up with a grumble in his throat. Despite his annoyance to the interruption, he ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair with an affectionate smile. Another knock took Dean’s attention from him, and he moved to get up from the bed. Castiel caught his hand before he got too far, looking up at him with concern, “Let me come with you this time?”

Dean shook his head with a compassionate smile. “No, Cas, I need you here. I won’t be long. It’s just a supply run.” He leaned down, kissing Castiel’s protest back into his mouth. He shivered as Dean pressed into him more firmly, pulling a moan from him as he pressed his thumb into a sensitive spot against his pubis.

“DEAN!” bellowed a man from outside the cabin as he knocked again. “We’re burning daylight out here!”

“ALRIGHT!” Dean growled back when he broke himself away from Castiel. He looked back down at him, smirking at the warmth that seemed to show through all over his body, giving his golden skin a pink overlay. “I gotta go, Cas. I’ll be back tonight.” He kissed his forehead and went to pull on his boots.

Castiel watched him quietly as he prepared to go, unable to ignore his disappointment. When Dean first began setting up the camp, Castiel had been vital to him. Now, Dean never let him leave the camp. He even made him return his necklace a few nights after Bobby’s burning. His eyes lowered as he recalled that night. Dean basically quoted Gabriel to him, telling him that if he hasn’t found God after all this time, he wasn’t out there. He didn’t seem angry about that or at Castiel for having failed his mission. In fact, Dean told Castiel that he needed him at his side more than he needed him running around the world looking for someone who didn’t want to be found.

“Don’t look so sad, Cas,” Dean instructed him with a gentle smile, kissing him once more. “The day will fly by, and I’ll see you soon.” Castiel nodded, giving him a little smile as Dean ruffled his hair. Then he was gone.

He supposed it was for the best that Dean didn’t want him looking for God anymore. As his Grace faded, Castiel couldn’t fly very far if he wanted to preserve it. He often flew a few miles away and waited until sunrise, when Dean usually started waking up. It wasn’t until the past couple days that he felt his Grace leave him completely. He leaned back into the bed, shutting his eyes as he felt them burn with tears. Becoming human came on so gradually. He needed to sleep, and then he needed to sleep more often. Then dirt started to cling to him, and he had to start showering, another inconvenience. He had to manually fix his hair to throw suspicion, which took more time than it should’ve to get right. He had to be careful around the camp because his vessel repaired itself slower with every passing day. Any cut or bruise looked suspicious and he had to make sure that Dean didn’t notice them, which was hard since he seemed determined to have him naked whenever he was on campgrounds.

The worst happened when his Grace left completely. His body made strange noises, his mouth went dry, and often a pain in his gut drilled into him. He managed to push it out of his mind, and Dean’s sexual ministrations helped distract to him, but all of yesterday, he felt strange and dizzy. Even now, the thought of getting out of bed seemed abhorrent. Now that his endorphins were settled, his body felt weighed down and his vision blurred. He felt so tired, and he was tempted to sleep the day away. He knew he could. Dean’s camp ran like a well oiled machine. They didn’t need Castiel there anymore than he wanted to be, but he did what tasks he could, determined to be useful to Dean if he refused to let him leave the camp.

With that determination settled in again, Castiel blinked away the blur in his eyes and forced himself from the bed to dress. For a while, he wore Dean’s clothes, but lately Dean had been supplying him with a new wardrobe, long soft shirts with wide collars and loose pants. They were comfortable to move around in, but he felt so out of place with everyone else in jeans, military coats, scratchy t-shirts. He looked like he was getting ready for bed while everyone was preparing for a fight. Part of him wondered if Dean would make him just stay in the cabin all day if he could.

Castiel shook the dizziness from his head again as he pulled on a spare pair of Dean’s boots, as he still hadn’t brought any for Castiel to wear. Just a few pairs of sandals for moving around the camp. Again, he was supplied with shoes meant for a stroll rather than the work he actually tried to do while he was in restricted to the camp. He swayed toward the door, wondering if he stood up too fast when he finished lacing up the boots. He took a few deep breaths when he got to the door, leaning against it to try to quiet the pain in his stomach.

When he was finally able to push through, he swung the door open and took a step outside. As soon as his foot met the ground, his vision blurred under the sunlight and his leg gave out beneath him, sending him toppling out of the cabin. “Woah there,” Chuck said when he caught him. “Maybe let’s get back to bed, eh, Cas?” He helped Castiel back inside, easing him to sit down on the bed.

Castiel held his hand to his head, trying to clear his vision. He saw Chuck move back to the cabin’s door after he settled him in the bed, and returned with a glass of milk and a bowl he set on the side of the cabin before Castiel tumbled out. “Here,” he heard Chuck say as he offered him the milk. “Drink this slowly, to prep your stomach, and then I’ll give you some of the oatmeal I brought.” He looked at the milk offered to him, taking the glass from the camp’s prophet, and sipping it. Almost immediately, his stomach began feeling better and he began drinking faster. “Woah, Cas,” Chuck said, easing Castiel off the glass. “Slowly, I said. If you drink it too fast, it might come back up.” He chuckled as Castiel looked curiously at him while he forced himself to sip slowly again. “You were hungry,” he clarified. “From what I can tell, you haven’t eaten in a long time.” He sat down on the bed next to Castiel, “It’s been a few days, right? Since your Grace disappeared?”

Castiel choked at that, and Chuck rubbed his back to help him through it. “How--” he stopped himself, and immediately his heart began drumming against his chest, another strange sensation his dissolving Grace brought his attention to. “Chuck, you can’t tell, Dean.”

“I know,” he assured. “I know you’ve been hiding it from him for a while now. A year and some change, right? I’m surprised your Grace lasted as long as it has.”

“I was trying to ration it out,” Castiel murmured, lowering his gaze to the glass of milk. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide this from Chuck, but he had acted so normal when Dean brought him to the camp, he thought that maybe it was a detail that he might have missed.

“Why?” Chuck asked, appearing genuinely curious. “I mean, with as close as you and Dean are, shouldn’t you tell him the truth? Just so he knows that option is off the table.”

“It would just upset him unnecessarily,” Castiel shook his head. “He’s never going to say, ‘yes,’ to Michael, so telling him would just put him even more on edge. If the angels abandoned earth, then that’s kind of an indication that we’re not doing so well, isn’t it? Dean doesn’t need to hear that.”

“So you’re just going to hide the fact that you’re human now? I think he’s gonna notice. He keeps you in his sights almost constantly since he lost Bobby.”

“If I’m careful, he won’t find out. His mind is otherwise preoccupied. I don’t think he’ll figure it out.”

“You could tell him without mentioning Sam, you know?”

That startled Castiel. He knew that he should expect that Chuck knew everything, but he kept everything to himself for so long that to have someone else talk to him about it like it wasn’t news to them was jarring. “I...I don’t think I can,” he replied as he finished the milk.

“Because you’ve been using the angels against him when he wants divine intervention,” Chuck clarified, revealing that he knew even the most minute details. “You’ve been doing it for a while. If he puts two and two together, it’s gonna be bad for you.” Castiel lowered his eyes at that, hating that he was caught in a corner he backed himself into. “You should still tell him,” Chuck advised as he passed the bowl of oatmeal to Castiel in exchange for the empty glass.

“I can’t,” Castiel murmured, pushing a raisin around with his spoon. He took a bite despite the uneasiness he felt about the subject, his stomach demanding more from him now that there was food available. “I can’t tell him anything about any of this.”

“Cas,” Chuck breathed almost sounding as though he were preparing to scold him, but he let a comforting hand rest on his shoulder, “the world is only going to get more dangerous. If he thinks Michael is still a card he has up his sleeve, he won’t be prepared when things get really bad. Believe me, things are bad now, but they can always get worse. Especially if you’re not going to tell him about Sam.” Castiel remained quiet, only eating and keeping his gaze averted from Chuck’s. Eventually, Chuck sighed and leaned back on his hands as he said, “Well, he won’t hear it from me, Cas. If you really want to hide that you’re human, then I guess I’ll lose a few things off the food inventory for you, but you need to start paying attention to your body now. It’s not just a vessel anymore.”

“How do I know what’s happening?” Castiel asked. “It keeps making weird noises, and there are all these aches and pains, wetness and dryness. It’s all so uncomfortable.”

“Well,” Chuck began, scratching under his chin as he thought about it, “pay attention to what it feels like. That feeling you had before you fainted, the stabbing ache in your stomach? It means you need to eat something. It’s not usually that bad, but you haven’t eaten anything for a few days. Drink water, that’s important. You probably haven’t been, and that’s not good. You won’t last very long if you don’t keep up with that. If you feel like something is gonna come out, go to the toilets. Make sure you keep yourself clean.”

Castiel groaned at all of this, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. “That sounds like a lot of work. Why are you all so high maintenance?”

Chuck gave him a side smile, “It’s you too now. There’s beauty in it if you think about it in the right light. Humans are like watches. Tiny parts put together in this complex schematic that, when put together in the right way, bring this bigger thing to life. The beauty is in the maintenance. Something that functions without needing to be cared for feels incomplete after a while.”

“You think about this a lot?” Castiel asked when he finished his oatmeal, amusement flickering in his eyes from Chuck’s description of humans.

“I kind of had to as a writer,” Chuck coughed, averting his eyes. “Anyway, get some rest, and eat this in a few hours,” he put a nutrition bar on the night stand. “Come find me when you get hungry after that. You know me. I’m always around here somewhere.”

“Thank you, Chuck,” Castiel said with a grateful smile. “For everything. For understanding.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Cas,” Chuck said as he stood, eyeing him with a look that bordered on rebuke as he took the empty bowl, setting the milk glass inside it. “I don’t understand. You’re putting yourself, and a lot of us in danger by not telling Dean about what’s going on, but I don’t have an answer to solve the problems that are going to come up when he finds out, so I’m not gonna bring it to him. I don’t like it, but I can’t fix it, so I’ll stay out of it.” With that, Castiel watched him leave before he fell back onto the bed, feeling a little chastised. He let himself fall asleep again while his stomach digested, preferring it to thinking about Chuck’s words anymore. 

=============

When Castiel woke up in the afternoon, he ate the nutrition bar and ventured out to see what needed tending to. Dean returned several hours later with a well sized haul in both vehicles. A couple people who remained at the camp went to him with the events from around the grounds, but one bit of news sent him barrelling into the kitchens where Castiel was helping make some casseroles. He looked up at Dean with a bright smile, genuinely happy to see him returned safely, “Welcome back.”

Dean clicked his tongue at the other two and nudged his head toward the door. “Beat it.” They scurried away, knowing to stay out of the way when Dean approached Castiel. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking him over.

“What?” Castiel was startled, pulling back from him.

“Jane said she saw you fall out of the cabin,” Dean told him, grabbing his arm to pull him close again, searching his eyes. “Chuck caught you and took you back inside. What happened?”

Castiel tried to find some sort of explanation for that. Something that didn’t sound too human. “I...I just was more worn out than I thought…”

Dean’s brow rose at that as he studied him. “Worn out? How do you get worn out?”

Castiel looked off to the side, trying to look shy. “I’ve never done...any of the things you do to me...not as often as you do them either...you wore me out…”

“Really?” Dean asked as the hint of a smirk seemed to tease the corner of his mouth. “I wore out the big, tough angel?”

“Everyday,” Castiel kept running with this new excuse as it seemed to be working, “for months...sometimes more than once...I guess...it happens…”

Dean chuckled as he leaned in to bite spot beneath Castiel’s earlobe he exposed when he looked off to the side, pulling a whimper from him. “I guess I should go a little easier on you then…” He fastened himself along Castiel, pressing him against the counter, “Or maybe harder...then you won’t be able to leave the cabin at all…”

“W-why would you want that?” Castiel moaned as Dean ran his tongue along the ridge of his ear. “I won’t be useful if I can’t leave the cabin…”

“Trust me, sunshine,” he groaned into Castiel’s ear, “you’re plenty useful in my cabin…” He eased back after a moment, keeping his hips pressed even to Castiel’s when he looked at him, “What was Chuck doing at the cabin, by the way? If he managed to catch you when you fell out, he must have been at the door. Was he coming to see you?”

“H-he wants me to help with inventory,” Castiel murmured through his haze, his eyes warmed and dilated when he looked up at Dean. “He said since I’ve been staying at the camp more often, I should help him with it.”

Dean let himself smile at that. “I guess if he needs help with it, that’ll be a good thing for you to do while I’m away.”

“You don’t intend to never take me with you again, do you?” Castiel protested, the lust fading from his eyes. “I can be useful out there, Dean.”

“Shhh...I know you can, Cas,” Dean soothed as he leaned in to nuzzle Castiel’s neck, pushing the wide collar of his shirt aside so he could access more than just his neck. “I just need you here. One manager out there and another here, it’s pretty common procedure. It’s bad out there, Cas. We have to make sure to keep a solid front. For them, ok?”

Castiel relaxed a little at that, Dean’s bites and kisses helping him do so. “Okay...but...at some point...you should take me with you…I can help…”

“Of course, Cas,” he whispered into his collarbone as he littered it with marks. “For now though, let’s go back to the cabin. Let’s see if I can’t wear you out even more.”

“The casseroles…” Castiel protested through another low moan.

“I’ll get the others to come back. They can finish them.” Dean pulled back from his neck, rubbing his thigh between Castiel’s, a dark smile on his lips. “Go to the cabin, okay?”

Castiel shivered against Dean and nodded. “Yes, Dean,” he exhaled, moaning into his mouth when Dean claimed his. Castiel felt himself leaning back onto the counter from the force of Dean’s kiss, and when he was released, he felt he understood that phrase, “seeing stars.”

“Get going.” Dean pulled Castiel from the counter and patted his bottom when he steered his dazed friend toward the door. Castiel left the kitchens and swayed along the direction to Dean’s cabin, while Dean went to look for the two Castiel was helping when he found them. He sent them back to the kitchen, spotting Chuck performing a preliminary glance over their haul as others moved them to the supply room.

“I don’t have to worry about you, do I?” Dean asked from behind Chuck, causing him to jump.

“About me?” Chuck repeated, turning to Dean as he clutched his clipboard to his chest. “What about?”

“Castiel,” Dean said, eyeing the shorter man. “You didn’t say anything about needing help with inventory to me.”

Chuck looked at Dean for a moment, before smiling nervously, “Should I have? Castiel’s your second in command right? You were busy, and he wasn’t. I thought it would be faster to ask him directly. He’s always looking for things to do around here when you’re gone.”

Dean folded his arms over his puffed out chest as his eyes moved over Chuck. “Just make sure that’s all it is, Chuck,” he warned before turning away from him.

“He’s not an object, Dean,” Chuck ventured to say with a confidence he never seemed to have. “I see what you’re doing, even if he doesn’t. Or won’t. Maybe even can’t.” Dean looked at Chuck with a warning in his eyes, but he wasn’t deterred. “You’ve had losses. More than one person should. It’s only natural to want to cling to something, but don’t forget that he’s a person too.”

Dean grabbed Chuck by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so their faces were inches apart, a fire igniting in his eyes as he glowered at him. Despite the intimidating gesture, Chuck made it very clear that he was anything, but intimidated. He kept his eyes square on Dean’s, his brows furrowed together, and his chin high. 

After a moment, and people started to notice them, Dean just gave him a small, side smile. “Thanks for the advice, Chuck,” he said as he released him with a shove that maybe he expected would send him to the ground, but Chuck only staggered once. Dean kept his eyes on him a moment longer before he turned away to get back to the heated angel waiting for him in his cabin. Chuck watched him go with apprehension, gripping his clipboard tight until Dean disappeared from his view. He looked at the ground, seeming to have thoughts running through his mind, a million at once. Then he sighed, and he went back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Bluff: A technique that players use to make other players think they have cards that are better or worse than the ones they actually have. It is used to make players either bet more or leave the game.


End file.
